Three Seconds
by Alice De Blois
Summary: Len, a Medium, is sent to kill a Succubus, but what he doesn't know is that this certain succubus gave him back everything, his life, the warmness in his heart that was gone a long time, and he had came to love her back, but the only thing that is in their way is the Succubus -Miku's nature, they suck the energy of their love ones, how can this relationship work out? One-Shot.


**This is just a one-shot… Umm, okay so err, Enjoy~~**

**And it's in a 3rd Person POV.**

* * *

Three Seconds

"_All I wanted was to just kiss you again."_

* * *

"_Grandfather, why don't I have parents?" Kagamine Len, one of the descendents of a Medium, had asked him._

_In turn, he turned to him and frowned, "Because they were weak."_

The ring or an alarm woke him up, and he grunts, struggling to reach for the clock, all was quiet until another annoying ring persisted him to wake up, not of a clock, but of a cell phone.

"This is Kagamine, Kagamine Len." He yawns to the phone.

"Hey Len! It's Kaito! Do you even know what time is it? You should get to school." His friend _kindly_ tells him.

Len curse under his breath. Slipping on a blazer, he grabs his scarf. It was in the middle of summer, and people had told him that the scarf made him look _weird_, but it wasn't like he had a choice.

He was always alone, and the loneliness brought him cold, nothing but coldness. It was so cold that it chilled him right up to the bone and he could do nothing but wear more clothes to keep him warm, he sometimes wondered if this made him a weakling.

* * *

"Ne, Len, you're a Medium right?" One of the girls in her class pips, Gumi, or Luka was it?

He doesn't say anything but nods, continuing his lunch of rice, fish and more rice.

The irritating shriek of his cell phone stops him in his track to stuff a mouthful of rice into his hungry belly, and he picks it up to see a message.

_There is a paranormal sighting in xxx Park, Eliminate the monster as soon as Possible._

_-G_

_Another Job._ Len groans, as he packs his lunch and wrap it up with a cloth; whenever jobs come up he would be reminded of his sad past.

* * *

"_Come on, Len! Finish it!" His Grandfather shouts._

_This time, the Demon was a Dreamseeker. A monster that sends hallucinations to your mind, where they go deep into your memories, searching the corner, where the scariest memories lies deep buried and un-touched._

"_I…I don't want to, Grandfather…" Len could see what this Two-Headed Demon was changing to. It was changing to His parents and he couldn't kill it. _

"_Len! Your parents died because they were weak! Don't waver!" His Grandfather grabs hold of his hands and used it to stab the monster._

_The monster's poison still existed in Len's brain all these while, what he saw wasn't a Dreamseeker dead, but his parents, soaked in a pool of blood, their eyes in so much pain and suffering. Pleading and begging for him to save them._

_Len did the un-thinkable. He stabbed them, once, twice and so on. He could put him out of their suffering, surely he could, and the best choice was to kill them, swiftly, quickly. To end their suffering once and for all._

_His Grandfather, who had seen this nodded in agreement and chuckles lightly, stroking his accomplishment in sheer proud and recognition, that day was Len's darkest, most terrible day of all time. It was the day he lost sense of himself, his emotions, everything._

_Killing was nothing to him anymore, it was just another life he had to take, and it wouldn't do any harm to him. Would it?_

* * *

"Hey Len!" Len was snapped back to reality, by a group of girls.

"So if you're a medium, can you see my Fortune? What about my Guardian Spirit? Is he hot? Kind of like Mikuo, the model? Hmm, tell me, Len!" They shake him and Len gives an irritated growl.

"Leave me alone." He hisses and walks out of the room.

What they had missed to interpret was that the Kagamines wasn't a 'Fortune Teller' or 'Spirit Connector'. They were those that lay in the dark, awaiting the call of their clients, and then they strike.

Killing the Monster or Demons, protecting this world from the dark fate it possessed.

* * *

As he trudges down the Park, he decides to survey the place again, he needed to make sure there weren't any more of those Demons.

He twist into another small alley, where a teal-haired girl lies down on movingly on the concrete floor, he notices that she was simply clad with a piece of thin fabric, concluding that she was just a drunkard that had passed out, he decides to leave, but something bugs at him, nibbling at his heart, he was _drawn_ to this woman.

He sighs and moves to the woman's position, bending down, he could see her more clearly.

She had pearly-white skin, her hair was teal-blue and her lips were soft-pink.

"Hey, Woman-"He pokes her and in a second he was fling down, the woman grabbing his neck and placing her lips to his.

He opens his mouth to protest, _bad move_. The girl took the opportunity and slips her tongue in, exploring his whole mouth, and she nibbles at his bottom lip, Len moans, he was enjoying this kiss, and he wraps his arms around the girl, kissing her back, in minutes, he was already half-naked, panting and needing.

The girl smirks, and moves to his neck, planting butterfly kisses and nibbling softly, leaving multiple hickeys.

"You're mine." Her voice was soft, sweet and Len was definitely memorized with her, a part of his sub-conscious mind was warning him, she wasn't a Human to be able to place him in this kind of spell, but he ignored it, he loved where this was going.

Was he always this lonely? So needing for Human touch? _Human touch_.

This wasn't a Human. _Because they were weak._

Len snaps back and pushes the woman, back, grabbing his blazer.

"What are you?" He demands, he already had the answer in his mind, this girl was a _succubus_, a monster where they attract humans male and feed on their strength.

"I'm not a Common Succubus!" The girl screams, she had changed from an innocent girl to one with yellow eyes, sharp pointed teeth and big, sharp talons, "I will tear you to pieces by the talons of the Great Wolf!"

"Great wolf?" Len questions, he could take care a common succubus easily, but this was a great wolf, he couldn't do it, his standard wasn't that high yet, and judging from the point where he could give in so easily to her kisses was already bad.

"That's right! My dad is the Great wolf! If you're scared, then you shouldn't be following me!" She chimes, smiling, her looks back to the original human form.

The girl starts walking and Len can't even think of something to stop her. _I just can't let her get away like this! I need to stop her!_

"H-hey, Marry me!" He shouts, grabbing her wrist.

_Ugh. I'm the most idiotic person in the history of Mediums._ Len thinks, "M-Marry?" The girl stares at him, confused.

"Stop staring at me like that, it's already bad that I had to marry you, now you're staring at me like I'm an idiot or crazy pervert." Len mutters, a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"I-I already have a Fiancée in my world already, idiot!" She yells back, "But since I don't have a choice, I think I need to agree then!"

The girl giggles and continues, "But you need to give me an engagement ring first, then I'll agree!"

Len sighs, _this succubus is trouble_.

He sees a patch of grass and picks at one of the weed, tying it together; he makes it into a tiny circle.

"Will this do?" He exasperates.

"A grass ring!" The girl squeal, "It's so cute!"

"I'm Hatsune Miku, what's your name?" She asks.

"Kagamine Len." Len couldn't have thought of another brilliant plan, killing this brainless succubus was easier than he thought.

"Hi, Len!" She piques, "I'll make you another ring in return then!" She giggles, plucking a _tree_ out of its soil.

"Don't." Len sighs, "Just make me another grass ring."

Miku nods and works on a weed, tying it and slipping it on his fourth finger.

"I've never done handiwork before, is it okay?"

"It's fine." Len forces a smile, Miku pouts and presses her head on his lap, turning to face him.

"What is it?" Len says, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Since you look like you're immune to my power, I'll marry you and live with you forever!"

"Eh? I thought you came to this place to feed on energy?" Len's voice comes shocked and confused.

"Well, I used to feed on my Father's power instead, but he got sick due to my overwhelming power, and though I didn't want to leave him, Mother forced to come to earth to rely on the Energy of Humans." Miku says, her face brimming with tears that she tries hard to blink back.

"I didn't want to kiss someone I had no feelings for, some weird Men came to me and I escaped and I was so hungry and I couldn't find my way home."

"Then why was I the only one who was-!" Len stands up but was stopped when he saw Miku.

Her face was filled with tears, she was sobbing silently, and she looked so pitiful, he reminded him of _himself_.

_Idiot! What are you thinking? If she can't go home, then I'll need to kill her here, right now_. Len takes out his suitcase, and chooses a hammer and stake.

"Father… Mother…" Miku kept whispering on those names, her voice hoarse and choked.

"Len…" Her voice was seemingly smaller, and she lay down on Len's shoulder, repeating his name over and over like a Mantra.

He couldn't kill her, and he brought her back to his house, he couldn't do it.

He was already part of her family.

It seemed wrong.

* * *

"That's all for today's lesson." The teacher says, dropping his chalk into the container.

Len stretches his arms and yawns, "Len!" A voice calls from outside.

It was the same voice yesterday, _the succubus_, Hatsune Miku.

He sighs and goes outside, a flock of Men surrounding her.

"Len! I'm hungry!" She yells.

A man reaches for her, and Len place an arm around her, "You can't touch her."

Miku grabs Len's arm, biting her lower lip.

* * *

"So you were hungry so you came here looking for food?" Len ask her, making a pattern on the soil in front of him.

"I saw some people that looked like you so I went in," Miku pouts, weeping in a corner.

A deep growling came from her stomach, "You sound hungry after all." Len sighs.

"I...I only take food from my Father!" She protests.

Len exhale a deep breath and bend down, until he was eye level with her, "Close your eyes." He orders, and Miku follows.

He brushes his lips against her, the succubus opens her eyes, "That was too short!"

"More, more!" She cheers, sticking to him.

"Do you _even_ know that every time we kiss you feed on me?" Len shouts, "Don't you know that every time you kiss me, you feed on my energy?"

"Thank you for the food?" Miku cocks her head to one side.

"Never mind, if you kiss any other boys, I will never let you kiss me anymore, get it?" Len says.

"Yup!" Miku smiles, her aura so bright and 'pink'.

"Now, go home." Len shoos her away.

Miku grins and puts her mouth into his, licking his lips.

"Moron!" Len breathes when she pulls away from the kiss.

"Len! Come back soon!" Miku pips, scrambling away.

Len felt a strange feeling in his chest, and his face was suddenly hot, even though his whole body was filled with coldness, he touches his forehead and mutters words that he doesn't even know.

He's not himself, today.

* * *

Miku strolls along the streets, swinging from lamppost, where she finds herself in a electronics shop.

"Stew is easy! Just grab some cabbage, meat and other ingredients, throw them into the pot and add some roux. You're all done!"

"So that's what Humans eat." Miku thinks aloud, smirking to herself.

* * *

Len reaches home in the dead of night, "Welcome back, Len!" Miku greets, excited.

Len pauses for a while, since when did he have someone welcome him home? "I'm back." He whispers.

"How did school go?" Miku sits on the tatami floor.

"It was fine." Len groans as he sits down together.

"I'm hungry," Miku says, "Kiss me."

"Let me eat first." Len sighs, setting out a Bento he brought from a convenience store.

When Miku's grumbling couldn't stop, Len sighs and picks out a piece of salmon for her.

"Try this."

He inserts the chopsticks into her mouth, and she immediately vomits it out.

"It tastes horrible!" Miku splutters, "And you're not wearing our ring!"

"It gave me a rash, stop complaining!" Len exasperates.

"Does it hurt?" Miku grabs his hand and licks the wound.

"It doesn't… It just itches." Len says, looking at her.

"When I get injured, my parents always worry about me," Miku sets his hand down; "Your parents did the same too, right?"

"I guess, but I didn't know because they died."

"They died?" Miku asks.

"Yeah." Len wanted his voice to come out strong and neutral, but in return, it was so messed up, choked filled with emotions, sadness, depress, why? They were dead.

How could they still hurt him?

Miku kneels higher and puts her lips into his, "Damn you, I can't even let my guard down for even one second!" Len holds her cheeks, pushing her away.

"But, it's just that when I'm always sad, Mum or Dad will always kiss me!"

"Len looked sad, and I didn't want you to feel like that," Miku says, cupping his face, "When you do, something in my heart hurt, right here!" Miku points to the area where her heart is.

"I'm not sad or anything." Len shrugs, looking away.

Miku trusted in him so she believed what he said was true.

Grabbing his bento, Miku dashes outside to the in-door pond.

_Now's the chance to kill her_. Len walks outside with her, suddenly hearing the weeping of a certain _succubus_ again.

"What is it now?"

"W-well, because Len had done so many things for me, I thought I could cook something for you, so, eat up!" Miku grins, bringing out the bento filled with pond weeds and muddy water.

"… What is this?" Len stares at it.

"It's stew!" Miku bring it closer to his face.

Len, without a minute of hesitation, slaps it down onto the floor.

"Hey! What was wrong with the _perfect_ stew?" Miku screams.

"Don't _ever_ do it again." Len sighs, grabbing his bag.

"Well, if you don't teach me, I'll never learn." Miku smiles at him, a smile so un-bearable warm that it fills Len's whole body.

"When you come back, we'll go together to buy the ingredients for stew, okay?" Miku sits on the porch. "You need to go and do another job, right?"

"Yeah." Len puts on his scarf.

"Come back soon." Miku whispers.

* * *

"The fifth one was a little harder," Len jots down on his journal, as he strolls through another alley.

"It was a Baku too-"

"LENNNNN!" The shrieking was so recognizable, Len turns around to see her two teal-hair tied up, swaying in the wind.

Miku clings onto him, her face stained with tears, "You were late! I thought something happened to you!"

"You're bleeding!" She touches his wound, "I don't want you to die!"

"I'm not going to die!" _What am I supposed to do at this point of time?_

A feeling was welling inside him, pain was squelching his heart, and he couldn't breathe, _I need to do something about this_.

He cups Miku's face and tilts it to meet his, brushing his lips on hers.

He flicks his tongue in, tasting her smell, she was surprisingly sweet, just like candy, and he had never tasted anything as wonderful as this.

He could hear Miku calling his name, her words tumbling into his mouth, and he moaned. It felt too good, "Call my name again," He pulls away, panting, and tucking a strand of loose hair into Miku's earlobe.

"I love you, Len! I really do!" Miku chokes out, through her muffled cries, wrapping her hands on his neck, and smiling her ever sweet smile, "Don't even leave me, for even one second!"

"That's right, Len! What about the stew?"

"Not today. I'm tired."

"What? I wanted to cook it today!"

"You know," Len place his hand on her forehead, "You can really change the atmosphere in a heart-beat." And place his lips on her forehead.

"Here you go, smiling again." Len smiles back, he knew his face was red, it was Miku that had made him able to get back his emotions, she had filled him with warmness, and he didn't want to let go of this creature.

"You're smiling too, Len!" She giggles.

"How do I look like when I'm smiling?" Len asks.

"Kind of like Justin Bieber mixed with Justin Timberlake?"

"Eh? I hate those singers!" Len laughs, clutching his stomach.

"Look, there's the convenience store! Let's go in!" Miku drags at his hand, and immediately puts in down, "I've forgotten that Len hates having someone hold his hand."

"It's fine, for today." Len grabs back her hand, clutching it tightly.

They decided on curry, and for the first time ever, Len could feel the ice in his heart slowly melting away.

* * *

"Its curry that I-I made! The great M-Miku made!" Miku sings, placing the plate of curry on the table, "How is it?" She asks, looking at Len earnestly.

Len took a small bite, "It's horrible, _not_." He chuckles, leaning down, "You must be hungry too, huh?"

"Yes please," Miku giggles, placing her lips on his, _ten seconds, twenty_, "You're really generous today, you know!" Miku pushes him away, but in return, she sees Len dropping onto the floor.

"Len?" Miku screams, "Len!" She clutches at his shirt, shaking him.

"He's fainted." Miku thinks, "Why?" _Don't you know that every time we kiss, you feed on my energy?_

"I'm feeding on his soul." Miku whispers, her hands became blurry, "On Len's life…"

* * *

"Len!" Miku's cheerful voice was the one thing that had woken him from his dream, "Good Morning!"

"Are you… Hungry?" Len asks.

"No, not at all, I'm so fat that I can't eat anymore!" Miku giggles, avoiding eye contact.

"So, umm, I'll be going out first!" Miku yells from the door, "There's still curry in the stove!"

_Did she just avoid eye contact?_ _Her eyes were swollen too_.

"Miku, what about breakfast?" Len holler back.

"I'm not hungry!" Her rumbling tummy tells Len otherwise.

_Had I done something wrong?_

"Welcome back, Len!" Miku greets from the kitchen, bringing out a pot with a black, slimy mixture.

"What is this?"

'Its stew, it looks pretty bad too…"

"Are you okay? You haven't ate for one whole afternoon."

"I'm fine!" Miku smiles, the pot slipping out of her hand and landing on the tatami with a thud.

"I'm not Hungry!" Miku cries, kneeling down on the floor, "Don't growl!" She hits her stomach, gasping.

"Don't lie! You can't even stand!" Len grabs her hands, "Don't hit yourself!" He leans in, his face a inch away from Miku's.

"No! I don't want to kiss you!" Miku screams, using her arm to cover her mouth.

"I DO!" Len yells back, _no. What is happening to me?_

He releases himself from Miku, "Len?" Miku calls.

_Was I always fooled by her? _"Len!" Miku touches his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Len shuffles a few step back, away from Miku, away from the _succubus_, away from the _demon_, and he left just like that.

* * *

"Finish it, Len! Stop wasting your time!" He gives himself orders.

As he sits by the bench, he could feel the coldness again, relentless, merciless.

It was always there in the beginning, Miku just numbed him from the pain, the suffering, _his life_.

It was time to end it all.

* * *

He hesitated at the door, stepping in, he could smell the _truth_. There wasn't such thing as a succubus that was kind.

It was just a trick, a hallucination.

Leaning down on Miku, he places his hands to onto her slender neck.

"Thank you, Len." Miku could barely open her eyes, "One more minute and I was going to kill you without knowing."

"But I didn't want to leave you, Len, you know, thank you for everything." She croaks, "Thank You for protecting me, for teaching me how to cook, for giving me happy memories and… and…"

"Thank you for the kisses we shared."

Len could feel his heart breaking, his life shattering, was he fooled by this succubus?

_No_. _All I ever wanted was to-_

Len bent down and took a last look at her _wife_, the one reason that gave him life, the reason he was able to smile, the reason he was able to face his fears.

Placing his lips on hers, he could hear his life ticking away, _three, two._

"Thank you for your warmth_, _Miku._" All I ever wanted was to kiss you again_.

"Miku, I let you feed on me, and in return for that, I've received so much… warmth." Len whispers, hugging her, his last trace of sunlight.

_One_.

* * *

_Three, Two, On-_

"Miku, dear, you should eat something, you might die." Miku's Mum calls from her door.

"No, Mum. I'm not hungry."

_I should be the one for thanking you, Miku. You gave me so much warmth._

Len in turn had also given her so much.

The imprint on her finger where her ring is was the evidence. They were bounded by a red string of fate.

They were meant to be, wherever she went, she could find him for sure.

"I wonder who would be waiting for me when I die." Miku smiles, stroking her finger where the grass ring still exist.

Surely it would be Len, and just like him when he died, she could hear her life tick-tocking away, now she could go to the place where she wouldn't ever be hungry again, she could be with the person she loves and who loves her back, in the Garden where they started the forbidden love between a Human and a Demon, that is where they'll meet, where they'll be safe, where it will be warm, where the time will stop for them. Just for them.

_One_.

**~The End~**


End file.
